A cutting and clasping terminal element of the kind referred to is described in the prior DE patent 40 33 366. This cutting and clamping terminal element is adapted as a U-shaped section piece. The contact legs are cut free, for forming the cutting and clamping contact, from the two side walls of the section piece, and are inwardly bent off between the side walls. The two contact legs form a clamping slot, into which a cable core can be pressed in. With multiple-core cables, only one core per terminal element can be contacted, not however several cores in parallel to each other. This affects, in particular, the application of the terminal element for the SMD technology. One core each can only be connected with the printed-circuit board.